Treatment or isolation of vascular aneurysms or of vessel walls which have been thinned or thickened by disease has traditionally been done via surgical bypassing with vascular grafts. Shortcomings of this procedure include the morbidity and mortality associated with surgery, long recovery times after surgery, and the high incidence of repeat intervention needed due to limitations of the graft or of the procedure. Vessels thickened by disease are currently sometimes treated less invasively with intraluminal stents that mechanically hold these vessels open either subsequent to or as an adjunct to a balloon angioplasty procedure. Shortcomings of current stents include the use of highly thrombogenic materials (stainless steels, tantalum, ELGILOY) which are exposed to blood, the general failure of these materials to attract and support functional endothelium, the irregular stent/vessel surface that causes unnatural blood flow patterns, and the mismatch of compliance and flexibility between the vessel and the stent.
Important to this invention is the use of less invasive intraluminal delivery and, desirably, placement of a nonthrombogenic blood-carrying conduit having a smooth inner lumen which will endothelize. One desirable biologic material for the inner layer of the inventive stent-graft is collagen-based and, although it will fold with ease, is otherwise fairly frangible or inelastic in that it has very little ability to stretch. Mounting a collagen tube on the outside of or as a part of a balloon-expandable stent will usually cause the tube to tear. Mounting such a tube on the inside of a balloon expandable stent will yield a torn irregular surface exposed to blood flow. Further, balloon expandable devices that rely upon plastic deformation of the stent to achieve a deployed shape are subject to abrupt closure as a result of trauma when the devices are placed in a vessel near the skin surface or across a joint or ligament. Those self-expanding stents which rely on the shortening of the stent upon radial expansion at deployment may cause vessel tearing problems similar to those observed with the use of balloon expandable devices. Obviously, stents which shorten during deployment are also subject to deployment placement inaccuracies.
The most desired variations of this invention involve a stent-graft which is self-expanding, which does not shorten upon delivery, which has excellent longitudinal flexibility, which has high radial compliance to the vessel lumen, and exposes the blood to a smooth, nonthrombogenic surface often capable of supporting endothelium growth.
The inventive device may be delivered in a reduced diameter and expanded to maintain the patency of any conduit or lumen in the body. An area in which the inventive stent and stent graft is particularly beneficial is in the scaffolding of atherosclerotic lesions in the cardiovascular system to establish vessel patency, prevention of thrombosis, and the further prevention of restenosis after angioplasty. In contrast to many of the stents discussed below having metallic struts intruding into the blood flow in the vessel lumen which generate turbulence and create blood stasis points initiating thrombus formation, the smooth, continuous surface provided by the preferred tubular collagen-based inner conduit of our invention provides a hemodynamically superior surface for blood flow.
Clearly the stent and stent-graft may also be employed in any body cavity, opening, or lumen where a device such as is described here is appropriate.
The absence of gaps or holes in the graft structure between stent struts of our invention allows the tacking of both large and small flaps and tears in the vessel wall. These flaps disrupt blood flow and attract thrombus. The disruption of the natural anti-thrombotic covering of endothelium only worsens the condition. When collagen-based materials are used, the collagen-based barrier interposed between blood and a disrupted or injured portion of the vessel wall serves to mask injured intimal or medial layers from blood, thereby preventing thrombus formation and intimal proliferation which may lead to restenosis.
The stent-graft acts as a mechanical barrier preventing tissue from proliferating into or impinging the lumen. The nature of the bioactivity of the collagen and the smoother flow characteristics at the blood-contacting surface are conducive to endothelial cell attachment and growth thereby assuring the long-term blood compatibility of the device.
Mechanically, the preferred stent structures (described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 08/221,815 and 08/222,263 both filed on Apr. 1, 1994 by Lau et al, the entirety of which are incorporated by reference) provide a good combination of radial strength and flexibility. The preferred stent structures are also radially resilient and may be completely crushed or flattened and yet spring open again once the obstructive loading is removed. This ability is important for use in exposed portions of the body around the peripheral vasculature or around joints. The stent-graft can sustain a crushing traumatic blow or compression from the bending of a joint and still return to the open configuration once the load is removed.
With regard to delivery, the inventive self-expansion mechanism and procedure eliminates the need for a balloon catheter and the associated balloon rupture problems often associated with balloons. In addition, the absence of the bulk of the balloon allows a smaller delivery profile to be achieved. Unlike some other self-expanding stent designs, this stent-graft maintains a constant length throughout the expansion process. Thus, the stent-graft would not have some of the positioning problems associated with other many self-expanding stents. In treating longer lesions, our self-expanding design eliminates the need for special long balloons or repositioning of the balloon between inflations in order to expand the entire length of the stent.
Stents
The stents currently described in the open literature include a wide variety of different shapes.
Wallsten, U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,771, suggests a vascular prosthesis for transluminal implantation which is made up of a flexible tubular body having a diameter that is varied by adjusting the axial separation of the two ends of the body relative to each other. In general, the body appears to be a woven device produced of various plastics or stainless steel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,849, to Kroph, shows the use of a ladder-shaped coil spring which additionally may be used as a filter in certain situations.
Porter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,435, suggests a stent made up of two or more tubular stent segments which may be deployed together so to produce a single axial length by a provision of overlapping areas. This concept is to permit the use of segments of known length, which, when deployed, may be used together in overlapping fashion additively to provide a stent of significant length.
Quan-Gett, U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,105, discloses 5 an implantable, collapsible tubular sleeve apparently of an outer band and an inner spring used to maintain the sleeve in a deployed condition.
Wall, U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,307, suggests a stent having a number of holes therein and which is expandable using an angioplasty balloon so to allow ratchet devices or ledges to hold the stent in an open position once it is deployed.
Gianturco, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,580,568 and 5,035,706, describes stents formed of stainless steel wire arranged in a closed zigzag pattern. The stents are compressible to a reduced diameter for insertion into and removal from a body passageway. The stents appear to be introduced into the selected sites by discharge of the collapsed zigzag wire configuration from the tip of a catheter.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,830,003 and 5,104,404, to Wolff et al., shows a stent of a zigzag wire configuration very similar in overall impression to the Gianturco device. However, the stent is said to be self-expanding and therefore does not need the angioplasty balloon for its expansion.
Hillstead, U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,516, suggests a stent for reinforcing vessel walls made from a single elongated wire. The stent produced is cylindrical and is made up of a series of rings which are, in turn, linked together by half-hitch junctions produced from the single elongated wire.
Wiktor, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,649,992, 4,886,062, 4,969,458, and 5,133,732, shows wire stent designs using variously a zigzag design or, in the case of Wiktor '458, a helix which winds back upon itself. Wiktor '062 suggests use of a wire component made of a low-memory metal such as copper, titanium or gold. These stents are to be implanted using a balloon and expanded radially for plastic deformation of the metal.
Wiktor '458 is similarly made of low-memory alloy and is to be plastically deformed upon its expansion on an angioplasty balloon.
Wiktor '732 teaches the use of a longitudinal wire welded to each turn of the helically wound zig-zag wire which is said to prevent the longitudinal expansion of the stent during deployment. A further variation of the described stent includes a hook in each turn of the helix which loops over a turn in an adjacent turn.
WO93/13825, to Maeda et al, shows a self-expanding stent similar to the Gianturco, Wolff, and Wiktor designs, formed of stainless steel wire, which is built into an elongated zig-zag pattern, and helically wound about a central axis to form a tubular shape interconnected with a filament. The bends of the helix each have small loops or "eyes" at their apexes which are inter-connected with a filament. Because of the teaching to connect the eyes of the apexes, the stent appears to be a design that axially expands during compression and may tear attached grafts because of the relative change in position of the arms of the zig-zag during compression of the stent.
MacGregor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,253, shows a tubular non-woven stent made up of a pair of helical members which appear to be wound using opposite "handedness". The stent helices desirably are joined or secured at the various points where they cross.
Pinchuk, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,019,090, 5,092,877, and 5,163,958, suggests a spring stent which appears to circumferentially and helically wind about as it is finally deployed except, perhaps, at the very end link of the stent. The Pinchuk '958 patent further suggests the use of a pyrolytic carbon layer on the surface of the stent to present a porous surface of improved antithrombogenic properties. The helices are not linked to each other, however, nor is there any suggestion that the helices be maintained in a specific relationship either as deployed or as kept in the catheter prior to deployment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,917, to Lee, suggests an expandable vascular graft having a flexible cylindrical inner tubing and a number of "scaffold members" which are expandable, ring-like, and provide circumferential rigidity to the graft. The scaffold members are deployed by deforming them beyond their plastic limit using, e.g., an angioplasty balloon.
Tower, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,161,547 and 5,217,483, shows a stent formed from a zig-zag wire wound around a mandrel in a cylindrical fashion. It is said to be made from "a soft platinum wire which has been fully annealed to remove as much spring memory as possible." A longitudinal wire is welded along the helically wound sections much in the same way as was the device of Wiktor.
There are a variety of disclosures in which super-elastic alloys such as nitinol are used in stents. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,503,569, to Dotter; 4,512,338, to Balko et al.; 4,990,155, to Wilkoff; 5,037,427, to Harada, et al.; 5,147,370, to MacNamara et al.; 5,211,658, to Clouse; and 5,221,261, to Termin et al. None of these references suggest a device having discrete, individual, energy-storing torsional members as are required by this invention.
Jervis, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,665,906 and 5,067,957, describes the use of shape memory alloys having stress-induced martensite properties in medical devices which are implantable or, at least, introduced into the human body.
Stent-Grafts
A variety of stent-graft designs are shown in the following literature.
Perhaps the most widely known such device is shown in Ersek, U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,744. Ersek shows a system for deploying expandable, plastically deformable stents of metal mesh having an attached graft through the use of an expansion tool.
Palmaz describes a variety of expandable intraluminal vascular grafts in a sequence of patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,733,665; 4,739,762; 4,776,337; and 5,102,417. The Palmaz '665 patent suggests grafts (which also function as stents) that are expanded using angioplasty balloons. The grafts are variously a wire mesh tube or of a plurality of thin bars fixedly secured to each other. The devices are installed, e.g., using an angioplasty balloon and consequently are not seen to be self-expanding.
The Palmaz '762 and '337 patents appear to suggest the use of thin-walled, biologically inert 25 materials on the outer periphery of the earlier-described stents.
Finally, the Palmaz '417 patent describes the use of multiple stent sections each flexibly connected to its neighbor.
Rhodes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,154, shows an expandable stent-graft made to be expanded using a balloon catheter. The stent is a sequence of ring-like members formed of links spaced apart along the graft. The graft is a sleeve of a material such as expanded a polyfluorocarbon, e.g., GORETEX or IMPRAGRAFT.
Schatz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,984, shows an expandable intraluminal stent and graft related in concept to the Palmaz patents discussed above. Schatz discusses, in addition, the use of flexibly-connecting vascular grafts which contain several of the Palmaz stent rings to allow flexibility of the overall structure in following curving body lumen.
Cragg, "Percutaneous Femoropopliteal Graft Placement", Radiology, vol. 187, no. 3, pp. 643-648 (1993), shows a stent-graft of a self-expanding, nitinol, zig-zag, helically wound stent having a section of polytetrafluoroethylene tubing sewed to the interior of the stent.
Cragg (European Patent Application 0,556,850) discloses an intraluminal stent made up of a continuous helix of zig-zag wire and having loops at each apex of the zig-zags. Those loops on the adjacent apexes are individually tied together to form diamond-shaped openings among the wires. The stent may be made of a metal such as nitinol (col. 3, lines 15-25 and col. 4, lines 42+) and may be associated with a "polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), dacron, or any other suitable biocompatible material". Those biocompatible materials may be inside the stent (col. 3, lines 52+) or outside the stent (col. 4, lines 6+). The alignment of the wire and the way in which it is tied mandates that it expand in length as it is expanded from its compressed form.
Grafts
As was noted above, the use of grafts in alleviating a variety of vascular conditions is well known. Included in such known grafting designs and procedures are the following.
Medell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,670, discloses a tubular prothesis adapted to be placed permanently in the human body. It is made of framework or support of a synthetic fiber such as DACRON or TEFLON. The tube is said to be made more resistant to collapse by fusing a helix of a polypropylene monofilament to its exterior. The reinforced fabric tube is then coated with a layer of collagen or gelatin to render the tubing (to be used as an esophageal graft) impermeable to bacteria or fluids.
Sparks, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,514,791, 3,625,198, 3,710,777, 3,866,247, and 3,866,609, teach procedures for the production of various graft structures using dies of suitable shape and a cloth reinforcing material within the die. The die and reinforcement are used to grow a graft structure using a patient's own tissues. The die is implanted within the human body for a period of time to allow the graft to be produced. The graft is in harvested and implanted in another site in the patient's body by a second surgical procedure.
Braun, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,820, shows a biological prosthesis manufactured by applying onto a support of a biological tissue (such as serosa taken from cattle intestine) a collagen fiber paste. The procedure is repeated using multiple layers of biological tissue and collagen fiber paste until a multi-layer structure of the desired wall thicknesses is produced. The prosthesis is then dried and removed prior to use.
Dardik et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,526, shows a procedure for producing tubular prostheses for use in vascular reconstructive surgeries. The prosthesis is made from the umbilical cord of a newly born infant. It is washed with a solution of 1 percent hydrogen peroxide and rinsed with Ringer's lactate solution. It is then immersed in a hyaluronidase solution to dissolve the hyaluronic acid coating found in the umbilical cord. The vessels are then separated from the cord and their natural interior valving removed by use of a tapered mandrel. The vessels are then tanned with glutaraldehyde. A polyester mesh support is applied to the graft for added support and strength.
Whalen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,904, shows a prosthetic blood conduit having two concentrically associated tubes with a helical spring between them. Curved sections in the tube walls help prevent kinking of the tube.
Ketharanathan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,363, shows a procedure for producing a vascular prosthesis suitable for use as a surgical graft. The prosthesis is produced by implanting a rod or tube in a living host and allowing collagenous tissue to grow on the rod or tube in the form of coherent tubular wall. The collagenous implant is removed from the rod or tube and tanned in glutaraldehyde. The prosthesis is then ready for use.
Bell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,500, teaches a method for making a vessel prosthesis by incorporating a contractile agent such as smooth muscle cells or platelets into a collagen lattice and contracting the lattice around a inner core. After the structure has set, additional layers are applied in a similar fashion. A plastic mesh sleeve is desirably sandwiched between the layers or imbedded within the structure to provide some measure of elasticity.
Hoffman Jr. et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,575, shows a collagen impregnated synthetic vascular graft. It is made of a synthetic graft substrate and a cross-linked collagen fibril. It is formed by depositing a aqueous slurry of collagen fibrils into the lumen of the graft and massaging the slurry into the pore structure of the substrate to assure intimate admixture in the interior. Repeated applications and massaging and drying is said further to reduce the porosity of the graft.
Alonoso, U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,377, is similar in overall content to the Hoffman Jr. et al patent discussed above except that, in addition to collagen fibers, soluble collagen is introduced into the fabric. A suitable cross-linking agent such as glutaraldehyde is used to bond adjacent collagen fibers to each other.
Slepian et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,580, teaches a process described as "paving" or "stabilizing by sealing the interior surface of a body vessel or organ" by applying a biodegradable polymer such as a polycaprolactone. The polymer is made into a tubular substrate, placed in position, and patched into place.
Finally, there are known vascular grafts using collagenous tissue with reinforcing structure. For instance, Pinchuk, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,629,458 and 4,798,606, suggests the use of collagen with some other type of fibrous structure supporting the collagen as a biograft. Similarly, Sinofsky et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,429, suggests a partially-cured, collagen-based material used to form a graft within a blood vessel.
Kreamer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,207, suggests a intraluminal graft made of a semi-rigid resilient tube, open along a seam extending from one end to the other, which is expanded within the vessel and which resulting larger diameter is maintained by use of a llongitu the longitudinal seam for catching the opposite side of the seam on the expanded graft.
Deployment Procedures
Since most stents are introduced into the human body and deployed using an angioplasty balloon, there is very little description of the methodology or devices used in deploying self-expanding stents in stent grafts. A typical example of such expandable stents and methods of implant is shown in Wiktor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,062, in which a low memory alloy such as specified stainless steels, titanium alloys, or 19-22 karat gold is deployed using a balloon.
More pertinent to the invention here are the deployment devices shown in two patents to Hillstead (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,913,141 and 5,019,085). These patents show a stent delivery system in which a delivery catheter having a cylindrical wall is wrapped with a stent. The stent is one which is expandable upon release. At each end of the stent is a loop which engages a release wire extending from within the catheter. The release wire extends from one end of the stent to the other. By pulling the release wire through the interior of the deployment catheter, the distal end is first released, and upon further pulling the second end is released from the exterior of the catheter. The deployment catheter may then be removed from the interior of the vessel.
None of the cited references suggest the claimed procedures and devices.